Made With Love
by Jessi Brooks-Cena54
Summary: Randy and Mara are the WWE's perfect couple, but when an unfortunate accident occurs and a new diva arrives, can they with stand everything in front of them? RandyxO.C written for SaphireFlames2013
1. Pressure's On

**Well guys, I have the first of two new stories for you! I told you once Teach Me was done there would be a new one! SaphireFlames2013, the former DivalicousDool, has come to me and asked me to write this. After enjoying my first requested story I'm really excited to do another one! I hope you all like it! WWE owns all you know, SaphireFlames2013 owns Mara, Ryan, and Alex, I own anyone else you might not know. Enjoy!**

Backstage Area - Randy

Randy Orton walked down the hall way with a smug grin on his face. It was days like today where he couldn't believe how great his life was. He was the Apex Predator, top of the food chain in the WWE, he had money coming out of his ass, fancy cars, a nice house, but most of all…the perfect girl.

5'8, thin, beautiful brown hair that flowed to her shoulders, and the most beautiful deep black eyes that sparkled when she looked at him she was perfect. It also helped that she could kick some serious ass in the ring too. Of course she would…he did train her when she started. Randy's head was so up in the clouds he barely heard his best friend calling his name.

"Hey Jackass, ready to join the rest of the living?" John said, clapping him on the back. Randy looked at John and smiled.

"You're just jealous you don't have a life like mine, Cena." Randy said back, cockily.

"Uh-huh, but most of all I'm jealous of those thunder thighs." John said back, earning a hard push from the third generation superstar.

"Asshole. Anyway have you seen Mara?" Randy asked as they continued to walk down the hallway.

"Nope, why…are you finally going to propose?" John asked.

"What's with you and trying to get me to propose?" Randy asked him.

"I'm just looking out for you buddy, you never know what could happen tomorrow…someone could walk right into this place and steal her right from under your nose." He said.

"Yeah like who?" Randy said, clearly interested in who could possibly take Mara from him.

"Like me!" John said before bolting from beside his best friend.

"You're dead Cena!" Randy yelled laughing, chasing after his best friend. Randy finally caught up with John just as he reached the ring. He tackled him to the floor and sat on him.

"What do you think of these thunder thighs now John?" Randy asked while pushing John's face into the floor.

"Well currently, they're cutting off my air supply." John said. Randy laughed and got up and off of John. If you didn't know them personally, the way they act and fight you'd think they were brothers.

"But seriously man, you should really propose. You never know what tomorrow may bring." With one last pat on the shoulder John left the ring area in search of his locker room leaving Randy with his thoughts. Maybe John was right, maybe he should propose soon. It's not that he didn't want to, it's just he wanted to make sure he did it at the right time and that everything was perfect for the woman he loves.

~Diva's Locker Room – Mara

"Hey Mara, you excited for your title match in two weeks?" Barbie, known as Kelly Kelly to the WWE Universe, asked.

"I really am, I can't believe that creative thinks I'm ready." She said.

"You have been here for two years girl, it's about time that they gave it to you." Layla said.

"I know, it's just there's a lot of pressure. What if I drop the ball when I become champ." Mara said, a little apprehensive about her upcoming match.

"Did you tell Randy yet?" Barbie asked.

"No, not yet…I haven't seen him all day." She said.

"Speaking of Randy, has he proposed yet?" Jessica, who started around the same time as Mara, asked.

"Nope, he hasn't even hinted at it yet." She said.

"Damn, what's wrong with him?" Jessica asked, jokingly.

"What's wrong with Phil?" Mara shot back with a smile.

"Touché." Jessica said laughing. The other diva's laughed too.

"Hello Ladies!" Vickie said walking into the room. A chorus of "Hey Vickie" and Hello Vickie" was heard throughout the room. Mara stood up and hugged her. Vickie had taken on a motherly roll in her life and she didn't know what she would do without her.

"Mara sweetie I just heard! Congratulations!" Vickie said hugging Mara. "You deserve this so much!"

"Thanks Vickie! I'm so excited!" Mara said back.

"Randy must be too." She said.

"I haven't told him yet." Mara said.

"Hey Vickie, who do you think will propose first, Randy or Phil?" Beth asked.

"Definitely Randy, it'll take years for Phil." She said honestly.

"Great, put more pressure on Randy." Mara said laughing.

"I'll pester him if you want me to!" Brie said.

"Better yet, I'll pester John!" Nikki said, "There's nothing he can keep from me." She said smiling. The girls laughed knowing how whipped the WWE Champ has become in just a few short months.

"No, no…girls just let him be. I'm sure he'll propose when he's ready." Mara said, calming the rest of the diva's down. It seems like there has been some serious wedding fever going around.

"When he does propose I'm sure it'll be perfect sweetie." Vickie started, "It took Eddie years to finally ask me and I wouldn't trade his proposal for the world." Everyone smiled sweetly at the mention of Eddie. They loved hearing stories about Eddie and Vickie, they were perfect for each other. It's just a shame that God took him from them so soon.

"I know." Mara said. She really didn't mind waiting for Randy's proposal, but she didn't know how long she could wait. She loved that man with all her heart and couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him. She could only hope that he felt the same way and that they could truly start their life together soon.

**So that's the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	2. Will You?

**Happy Memorial Day! I'm going to try to keep the ball rolling on this story because I think it's going to be a long one and if I stop I'm afraid I'll lose my direction. WWE owns all you know, SaphireFlames2013 owns Mara, I own others you may not know. Enjoy!**

Mara's match was in a week and Randy could see her getting more and more nervous as the days went on. He knew he had to do something to calm her down but everything that he's tried hasn't worked. He even took her into the ring for a bit to train the way they used to, but the second she botched one move she would have this huge freak out that every move she would use against Kaitlyn would be botched as well and then stop practicing. Randy was beginning to lose his patience the more his girlfriend lost faith in herself.

A couple days later he was sitting around John's hotel room with a few guys that they often hung out with. The girls had wanted to go drinking and dancing and none of the men felt up to it, so they let them go. Randy thought it would be a good way to let Mara let off some steam. He didn't know what else he could do for her, so he figured he'd let the girls help. Randy looked around the room, surveying who was there. John, Phil, Dolph, Chris, Mike, Ted, Cody, Daniel, and Sheamus…he could trust these guys couldn't he? After all they've been hanging out since they all started.

"Hey guys, I got a question for you." Randy spoke, getting his friends attention.

"Shoot." Phil said, sipping his Pepsi, not taking his eyes off the Blackhawks game.

"Mara seems really stressed over her match next week, and I've run out of options on how to get her to relax. What do you guys do to get your girls to stop freaking out over everything?" Randy asked.

"I bring Maryse shopping. Whatever she was worried about is gone in three seconds." Mike said.

"I do a weekend get away with my wife." Chris said.

"Sex." Came the one word reply of Phil. A lot of the guys agreed with that one.

"Propose." Came the low reply of John. All heads whipped in his direction. The only sound that was heard was the hockey commentators.

"Don't you think it's a little soon to propose Johnboy?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, John…I've been with Brie way longer than you've been with Nikki. Marriage is the farthest thing from my mind, and it should be from yours." Daniel said.

"How much have you had to drink lad?" Sheamus asked.

"Not me! I just got divorced a year ago, you really think I want to get married again? I'm talking about Randy." He said.

"John, not again." Randy started.

"No, listen to me Randy." He said, standing up and walking to his suitcase. He dug through it a little before pulling out a small black box. "You gave this to me a month ago, asking me to hold on to it so she wouldn't find it before you were ready." He said turning back to the guys. "Now's the time Randy, if you propose she'll see how much faith you have in her to be your wife that it'll put faith back in herself. She thinks the world of you man, once you take the big step she'll be reassured that she can do this." He finished, tossing the small box to Randy.

"Since when did you become the voice of reason?" Cody asked.

"When it comes to his stupidity, I'm apparently the only voice of reason." John said. The guys quietly murmured to themselves in agreement while Randy fiddled with the box in his hands. Maybe John was right. Soon the quiet chatter died down as all eyes were on Randy, waiting for his response.

"Alright, I'll propose." He said, smiling. The guys cheered and raised their glasses towards Randy.

"Now, how am I going to do this?" he asked them.

"Beach!"

"Fancy restaurant!"

"Walk in the park!"

"Wait how did you guys meet?" Ted asked. It was then Randy smiled, he knew exactly what to do, but he was going to need some help.

~Friday – two days before the match

Mara walked around after the house show looking for Randy. He told her he wanted to go out that night after the show and told her to dress nice. Honestly Mara wasn't in the mood to go out, she had a grueling tag match with Jessica against Kaitlyn and AJ, but Randy seemed really eager to go out so she caved. Wearing a cute baby doll dress and some wedges, she continued to search until she found Phil and Jessica, who were connected by the hip…and lip.

"Hey guys." She said, trying to get them to break apart. "GUYS!" she yelled again, adding in flailing arms. Finally she saw a water bottle and chucked it at Phil. The couple finally pulled apart and looked at her.

"Can I help you?" Phil asked with a bright smile. She just chucked a water bottle at him and he was smiling? Shaking it off, she asked her question.

"Have you seen Randy?" she asked them. Both Phil and Jessica smiled brighter.

"The last I saw, he was in the ring." Phil said, "and that was about 5 minutes ago." Mara frowned, what was he doing in the ring?

"Thanks guys." She said, turning away and letting them resume. What she didn't see was the couple sneak off.

Mara continued to walk the hallways in the direction of the ring. On her way she bumped into John, who seemed really shocked to see her.

"Have you..." she started but John cut her off.

"Ring." He said quickly. She looked at him puzzled, it was then she noticed John was hiding something behind his back.

"John what are you hiding?" she asked him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Nothing. Randy really wants you in the ring." He said quickly. Deciding she'd bug her boyfriend's best friend later, she just waved him off and continued her journey to the ring. On her way she passed more superstars and right before she hit the curtain, she realized that there were a lot of them that hadn't left. By now, everyone but the ring crew was gone. She walked though the curtain and was met with the very ring crew she was just thinking about.

"Right this way." One of them said pulling the curtain open for her. Mara stepped to the top of the ramp and gasped. There were huge flower bouquets lining the ramp and bunched up in the corners of the ring. The ring was tarped in white and the ropes were also changed out for white ones. Randy stood in the middle of the ring with a huge smile. She could barely move.

"Hey baby!" he yelled out to her. She waved shakily and he laughed. "Come here." He told her. Mara started to slowly make her way down the ramp, stunned. She couldn't believe what was in front of her. She climbed up the steel steps and Randy opened the ropes for her. He grabbed her hand and led her to the middle of the ring.

"Mara baby, over the past two years, you've become my world. I never expected that when I met you, in this very ring, I would fall so in love with you. You make everyday worth living and I don't know how I lived before you." He said, dropping to one knee and opening a small black box. "Mara, will you marry me?" he asked her. Tears were streaming down her face. Never in a million years did she think that Randy would go through all this trouble just for her. Barely being able to form words she nodded and Randy smiled. He slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her in to his arms, kissing her deeply.

Soon the couple heard the sound of applause. They pulled apart and turned to face the sound. There Mara saw Vickie, John and Nikki, Phil and Jessica, Daniel and Brie, Mike and Maryse, Cody, Ted, Chris, Sheamus, Layla, Natalya, Beth, Dolph, Vince, HHH and Stephanie, and the ring crew. Now it all made sense, why everyone was acting weird and why so many people were there. She looked back up at Randy and smiled. He leaned back down again and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart he rested his forehead on hers. She looked into his eyes and smiled again.

She couldn't wait to become Mrs. Randy Orton.

**They're engaged! Next chapter its Payback and Mara takes on Kaitlyn for the belt! Review please!**


	3. Her Time

**Okay, here's a very important chapter! I guarantee you'll all be shocked by the end! Now, time for shameless self-promoting! Please check out my newest story, Love Drunk! It's a Punk/oc story and I'm really excited to write it. The idea has been in my head for awhile but I wanted to make sure I had time for it. Now on to the chapter, WWE owns all you know, SaphireFlames2013 owns Mara, I own others you may not recognize. Enjoy!**

~Night of the Match

Mara walked through the halls of the arena confidently. Ever since Randy proposed she had found her will to fight and a new found confidence in her in-ring abilities. Her and Randy had been practicing some more and there was no doubt in Mara's mind that she would lose. By the end of the night she'd be the future Mrs. Orton and the current Diva's champ. Nothing could go wrong.

A small gasp escaped Mara's lips as someone covered her eyes from behind.

"Guess who!" came the gruff voice, full of humor. Mara smiled as she knew exactly who it was.

"Hmm, well you have a very sexy voice…so it must be John!" she said, attempting to suppress her giggles.

"You think John has a sexy voice?" Randy asked, letting go of Mara's eyes and whipping her around. She burst out laughing.

"Of course not! You just scared the crap out of me, so I thought I'd return the favor." She said beaming at her fiancée. He smiled back, pulling her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head before speaking again.

"So you ready for tonight?" he asked her.

"More than ready, I'm going to kick her ass." She replied.

"That's my girl." He said. She looked up at him and he leaned down kissing her sweetly. When they pulled apart Mara continued smiling up to her fiancée. He rubbed their noses together before speaking again.

"I got to go baby, I'm taking on The Shield tonight with Team Hell No and we want to go over the match one more time." He said.

"Okay, be safe baby." She said, pecking him one last time.

"I will, and good luck tonight, though I don't think you'll need it." He said walking away from her, down the hall towards the ring. Mara laughed as she watched her fiancée walk away. She turned and headed towards the diva's locker room for a little gossip session to ease the pre match jitters.

A few minutes later Mara was walking through the door seeing the Bella Twins, Beth, and Kelly Kelly, sitting around talking. She sat down next to Brie and listened to the girls talk.

"Hey Mara," Kelly started, "Did you hear that Vince hired a new Diva?" she asked her.

"No, I didn't. Who is she?" Mara asked.

"Her name is Alex and I heard she was in ROH for a little bit but she didn't stay long." Nikki said.

"Oh, well here's hoping she's not a bitch." Mara said.

"I also heard Vince is hand picking someone to train her." Kelly added.

"Like one of us or?" Beth asked, trailing off.

"I don't know, I think it could be anyone, superstar, diva or legend." She said.

"Ugh, I hope it's not one of us." Brie said.

"Yeah, but I'd be pissed if she got a legend too. None of us got to work with them." Nikki countered, "It just wouldn't be fair to us."

"Nikki has a point," Mara started, "But if he picks a superstar, there's a good chance on of our men will be picked." She finished.

"Thank god I'm dating a hockey player." Kelly said.

"Adam's considered a legend, plus he's no longer under contract, so I'm good." Beth said. The three remaining girls looked at each other.

"What are the odds?" Brie started.

"I mean there are tons of other superstars." Mara said.

"Yeah. We'll be fine, and if she doesn't know her place…claw her eyes out." Nikki said. The girls shared a laugh before they all started changing. Mara's match was second on the card so she had to be ready soon. While changing Randy popped his head in, while covering his eyes with his hand, for one last good luck kiss. Before Mara knew it she was waiting at the curtain with Kaitlyn.

"Good luck." Kaitlyn said before Mara's music started. Mara looked at her and smiled, its not that Kaitlyn was mean or that Mara didn't like her. They just weren't good friends.

"You too." She said back, right as her music started. Mara stepped through the curtain and immediately felt the electricity from the crowd. She fed of things like this, taking a deep breath she flashed her mega watt smile and began to wave to the crowd. High fiving a few kids and a guy holding up a "Marry Me Mara!" sign she stepped into the ring and up on the turnbuckles for a little more posing. Soon her music died down and she stared up the ramp waiting for the soon to be former champion.

Kaitlyn's music hit and she came down the ramp. She did her usual routine and finally handed the ref the belt. When the ref walked it over to her, she touched it knowing that soon it would be hers.

The bell sounded and the two ladies went at it. Mara was in control for most of the match, kicking the crap out of the champion. She began to do all the big moves that her and Randy had practiced and the crowd was eating them up.

While Kaitlyn was on the ground Mara began to get a little cocky. She walked around the ring, pumping the crowd up, ensuring them that she was going to pick up the win. But what Mara didn't know is that Kaitlyn had stood up. Mara turned around and walked straight into the champion's spear. Now Mara has taken spears before but this one was different. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

From the moment Kaitlyn's head and shoulder area hit Mara's midsection she knew something was wrong. The two women hit the mat hard but all Mara could think about was burning feeling that she felt in her midsection. Something had definitely torn.

Soon Kaitlyn was pulling one of Mara's legs up and she heard the ref start counting, but she couldn't kick out. She couldn't move at all. The bell rang and Mara listened to Justin Roberts name Kaitlyn as the winner and still diva's champion. The ref came over to see if she was alright and then threw up the dreaded "X". Within seconds the medics were there with a stretcher, with Randy hot on their heels. The medics worked quickly to get Mara out of the ring. Randy was able to get to Mara once she was on the stretcher grabbing her hand and walking with the medics out of the arena.

**Bet you guys didn't see that coming did you! Next chapter will learn of Mara's condition and who is this Alex the diva's were talking about? Who's going to train her? Review please!**


	4. A Broken Future

**What's wrong with Mara? We're about to find out! WWE owns all you know, SaphireFlames2013 owns Mara, I own everyone else. Enjoy!**

Randy sat in the waiting room, bouncing his leg and wringing his hands. Mara had been in the hospital for about two hours and he hadn't heard anything. He looked around him and saw all the people who came to wait with him. John and Nikki, Phil and Jess, Vickie, and various others surrounded him, offering up emotional support if he were to need it.

Nobody knows what happened during the match. She was winning; she had the match, and then that Spear. Something went wrong in those 3 seconds when Kaitlyn's shoulder went into Mara's stomach. Randy could only hope she was okay and that all she had was some severe bruising.

"Mr. Orton?" All heads whipped up to look at the doctor that had just entered the waiting room. Randy raised his hand, owning up to being the man the doctor was looking for. The Doctor motioned him over and Randy stood up to meet him.

"You are her fiancé correct?" he asked, looking down at the papers Randy had filled out for Mara.

"Yes, I am." Randy said.

"Well, Mr. Orton, I have good news and bad news." He said.

"What's the good news?" Randy asked.

"Mara is going to be fine, and her surgery was successful." Randy's eyes nearly popped out of his socket. Surgery?

"What surgery?" Randy asked.

"See Mr. Orton, that's where the bad news comes in. Mara's uterus tore almost in half. We had to do surgery to stop the bleeding and sew the tear. I'm afraid that Mara's chance of having children in the future is slim to none." Randy felt the color drain out of his face when he heard that. He knew how much Mara wanted to have kids, how the hell is she going to deal with this?

"Now, Mr. Orton, we have not told your fiancé about this. Would you like to tell her? Sometimes bad news like this can be less of a blow if told by a loved one." The doctor asked him.

"Yeah, I want to tell her. Can I see her now?" he asked.

"Yes, but she is still asleep from the anesthesia. You might want to wait until after we check her out before you tell her." Randy nodded and the Doctor walked away. Randy walked back over to where everyone was waiting with expectant looks on their faces. They all wanted to know how their friend was doing.

"Her surgery was a success." Randy said slowly.

"What did she tear?" Phil asked.

"Something in her abdomen, he gave me the technical term and I don't remember how to say it." Randy lied. He wanted Mara to find out first and didn't want their friends speculating if there was something else wrong. Phil nodded and John spoke up.

"Is she awake? Can you see her?" he asked Randy.

"I can see her, but she's not awake yet." The group began to talk quietly among themselves about Mara's condition and that they were thankful she was okay.

"Vickie, can you come here for a second?" Randy asked, the older woman nodding and walking towards Randy and away from the group.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

"The doctor told me some news and it's not good and I have to tell Mara." He told her. He knew how close Mara was to Vickie and that she'd be the one that she would want to know about her condition.

"Randy what happened to her?" Vickie asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Vickie, Mara tore her uterus. Our chances of having kids in the future are slim to none. How do I tell her that?" he said, his voice breaking a little as the harsh reality set it. Vickie's face instantly dropped and she pulled Randy into a hug. She felt horrible for the young couple. They had yet to start their life together and one of the joys of getting married and being married has been torn away from them.

"Oh Randy, I'm so sorry." She said rubbing his back. Pulling apart he spoke again.

"Will you help me tell her Vick? I don't think I can do this by myself." He said.

"Randy, I'd love to help you tell her, but I don't think I should. I think she should tell me herself. You don't want her to be mad at you on top of this." Vickie said honestly, "I can help you figure out what to say." She offered. Randy nodded and they spoke for a few minutes figuring out how to tell her and when to tell her. Soon a sweet older woman came in looking for Randy.

"Mr. Orton, would you like to see her now?" she asked. He nodded and followed her down a few hallways before stopping in front of a room. The woman motioned for him to go in and he slowly turned the handle and took a few steps inside.

Mara had her own room and was lying on her back sleeping. She was hooked up to a heart monitor as well as an IV. He walked over to her placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He sat down in the chair next to her and grabbed her hand.

"I'm here for you baby." He said. Randy doesn't know how long he sat there for but he eventually fell asleep. The superstars slowly left the waiting room to get some sleep, all wanting to come back the next day to see Mara.

The next morning Mara woke up with a lot of pain in her abdomen. She squeezed Randy's hand hard waking him up in the process.

"You need a nurse babe?" he asked her sleepily. She grunted out a yes and Randy hit the bed side button. Soon a nurse came and fixed Mara's pain medication and the pain subsided. After she left Mara began to ask Randy questions.

"Did they fix the tear?" she asked him, as she poked at the less than desirable hospital food.

"Yup, they opened you up and stitched you back together." He said, as he took a sip of the burnt coffee, making a face.

"Were there any complications?" she asked, pushing her tray away.

"Do you want me to ask John to bring food?" he asked her dodging the question.

"If he's coming yeah." She said, "But you didn't answer my question. Randy were there any complications?" Randy again did not answer as he choose to call John right then and there.

"John wants to know what you want." He told her.

"Anything." She answered, beginning to lose her patience with her fiancé. Randy finished up his conversation with John and hung up looking back over to Mara.

"Randy what do you know that I don't?" she asked him.

"Baby, I really don't know how to tell you, and don't think that I am going to love you any less." He started.

"Randy, get out with it already!" She said.

"There's a strong chance that we will never have kids." He spat out.

"What?" she said softly.

"The tear, was so big babe…they almost had to completely remove it, but they didn't have to. It just made our chances of conceiving very little." He said. Mara said nothing as she just stared out in front of her, a vacant look in her eyes.

"Mara baby, say something." He said.

"Can you leave me alone for a little bit?" she asked him.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"Leave." Came her one word answer. Randy huffed and walked out the door, sitting in the chair placed outside her room. Running his hands over his face he let out a large breath. Soon his phone rang and he looked to see it was Vince.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Randy, my boy! How's Mara?" his boss's voice boomed through the ear piece.

"She's good, the surgery went well." He said.

"Any time table for a return?" Vince asked.

"No sir."

"Well please send her my best, and flowers should be delivered to her soon."

"Thank you sir."

"Now, Randy, we need to have a meeting. After everything gets settled with Mara call my secretary and get one set up." He said.

"I will sir."

"Make sure it's soon Randy." He said and he hung up.

Randy sighed again, days like this he couldn't believe his boss.

**Next chapter is going to be a bit of a jump! You'll hear about Randy's meeting with Vince as well as get an update on Mara's physical and mental state! Hope you guys liked the chapter!****oHoHhflkjdsanga**


	5. It's Nice To Meet You?

**I am so sorry that I have taken this long to update this. The biggest apology goes to SaphireFlames2013, I just really got stuck on this one. WWE owns all you know, SaphireFlames2013 owns Mara, Alex and the idea, and I own everyone else you might not know. Enjoy!**

Randy sat center ring, CM Punk style, at WWE's performance Center. He couldn't believe all that had taken place over the last few weeks. To think he was on cloud nine…and now he felt lower than Hell.

This was not how he should be feeling. He should be happy, lost in wedding plans with his fiancée with her beautiful Diva's Championship sitting beside them. Instead Mara was in St. Louis, barely eating, sleeping, talking…or even acknowledging that they were getting married, while he was sitting in Florida, in a ring, waiting for this new Diva.

Yes. Vince McMahon decided since Randy would have so much time on his hands and since him turning Mara into a future Diva's Champ, he could do it with this one. Randy groaned as he thought back to the meeting.

~Flashback~

"We want you to train the new diva Randy." Vince McMahon spoke with his gruff voice.

"Excuse me?" Randy asked.

"You heard me boy. Since you don't have Mara around to train we decided to give you another diva. Her name is Alex."

"Sir, Mara isn't just some diva that can be viewed as interchangeable. She's my fiancée." Randy said, clearly offended that Vince didn't see how special she was.

"I understand you love her Randy, but you need to put this aside. It's what's best for business, you are dismissed." And with that Vince was done discussing this.

~End of Flashback~

A door opening and closing brought Randy out of his thoughts. He looked towards the sound to see a 5'6 blonde walk in.

"This has to be Alex." Randy thought. The blonde made her way over to the ring, dropped her bag and slid in. Walking to wear Randy was sitting she spoke.

"You must be Randy. I'm Alex!" she spoke. Randy gave her a funny look as he stood up. If she wanted to be in this business how did she not know who the Apex Predator was?

"Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you." He spoke, his voice low and rough.

"So ready to get started?" she asked, batting her eyes. Boy was she eager.

"Yeah, I already warmed up so you can start by running around the outside of the ring four times." He told her. As she stepped out of the ropes he could have sworn she said, "Too bad we couldn't have warmed up together." But he decided his ears were just playing games with him. Soon Alex was done and she stepped back into the ring with him. He made her run the ropes for a bit and when she stopped she was breathing hard.

"Okay, now we can start with some basic moves, lets lock up." Just as Alex went to grab Randy his phone starting ringing.

"Hold on a second." He said walking over to where his phone was resting. When he saw Mara's name on the screen he looked up at Alex.

"I'm sorry, I really have to take this. It's really important." He told her.

"Take your time." Randy nodded and stepped out of the ring, grabbing his phone. Once he was a safe distance away he picked up.

"Hey baby." He said into the receiver.

"Hi Hunny." She said a touch of sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked her, picking up on it almost immediately.

"I miss you, that's all." She said.

"Aw, I miss you too. I promise I'll be home tomorrow. I just have to finish this session." Randy heard Mara groan at the mention of training the new diva. She absolutely hated the idea that he was picked. When he brought up that she was once the new diva that needed to be trained by him she told him that was exactly why she was mad. She fell in love with him, this one could too.

"Is she pretty?" she asked him. He looked over at Alex.

"She's alright, she's no you." He said.

"Babe…" she said. He could hear the smile in her voice. It was nice to see her coming back a little bit.

"So what are you going to do today?" he asked her, taking the subject off Alex, who was waiting patiently for him.

"Brie, Nikki, and Jessica are in town so they said they'd come visit and keep me company." She told him.

"That sounds like fun, you miss the girls. Plus it would give you someone else to talk to besides my mother." He said, chuckling at the last part.

"I love your mom! Today she brought me, and I kid you not, 10 bridal magazines. 10!" Randy smiled brightly as he listened to his beautiful future wife. She hadn't sounded like this in weeks and he was grateful she was happier, he just wished he could be there with her.

"She's just excited that her first born is getting married to a perfect woman like you." He said.

"You really know how to make someone feel special babe." Mara said sincerely. Randy smiled.

"Listen beautiful, I have to finish up here so I can hurry up and get home to you." He told her.

"Okay babe. I love you."

"I love you too." Randy hung up and made his way back over to the ring were Alex had propped herself up on a turnbuckle.

"Was that Mara?" she asked when he stepped inside the ring.

"Yeah."

"Heard she's suffering from a pretty nasty injury." She said as she hopped down and walked to the middle of the ring where Randy was standing.

"She is, but she's a fighter. She'll be back before you know it." He said.

"She did learn from the best." Alex said, complimenting Randy. He stared at her for a minute and then shook it off.

"Let's lock up."

~Mara and Randy's Bedroom – St. Louis

After hanging up with Randy Mara tried to neaten up the space around her. It still hurt to move and walk around a lot but she was able to change by herself and walk, slowly, from room to room. She was currently setting up areas on her bed for the other girls to sit as Mara was most comfortable there. Soon Randy's mom, Elaine, was calling up to her that her friends had arrived. Mara really missed the girls and couldn't wait to hear the locker room gossip.

"Hey girl!" Brie said as she walked into the room. Nikki and Jessica trailed behind her and they all gave Mara soft hugs, being cautious not to hurt her. All the girls got situated on the bed and began to talk.

"So how are you feeling?" Jessica asked her.

"Sore, but I'm getting better every day." She replied.

"What exactly did you tear?" Brie asked.

"I tore my uterus. Her shoulder hit it directly on and it couldn't handle the force." Mara explained.

"Leave it to you to tear your vagina." Nikki said, laughing a bit.

"Randy didn't know the technical term when he told us. How did he not know uterus?" Brie asked.

"Maybe he wanted to let me tell everyone." Mara said, keeping the rest of the information to herself. She hadn't fully accepted that yet.

"Or, he's just an idiot." Jessica said. The four girls had a laugh at the Vipers expense before switching subjects.

"We have newbie news." Nikki started.

"Ugh, how many of them are there?" Mara asked.

"Three. Eva Marie, JoJo, and Alex." Jessica said, "But I'm sure you've heard about Alex."

"Randy is training her as we speak." Mara said.

"Out of all the superstars, they had to pick him." Brie said.

"It was because of his success with me." Mara told them.

"Yeah, but you guys were doing extra cardio on the side, if you know what I mean." Nikki said winking. Mara blushed while the other girls giggled.

"Hopefully this one keeps her distance though." Mara said. The last thing she needed to do was worry about Randy on the road while she was recovering.

"Don't worry, we'll keep an eye out for her and we'll make sure she stays away." Brie said, trying to reassure Mara.

"And if not, we'll jump her in a dark alley." Jessica said simply. The girls laughed again and Mara genuinely felt better knowing that these three, as well as the other girls, were keeping an eye out for her.

The girls spent the rest of the day, talking wedding details and reality TV shows. After a few hours the girls left so Mara could rest up and return as soon as possible.

**Hope this was worth the delay! When will Mara return and what role will Alex play in Randy and Mara's relationship? Will the rest of the Diva's really make that much of a difference?**


End file.
